This invention relates to a novel modified asbestos fibers particularly suitable for improving the filtration properties of asbestos fibers, and, more particularly, to a chemically modified asbestos fiber that is particularly adapted for processes involving fast filtering asbestos-cement slurries; and an improvement in the method of producing asbestos-reinforced cement products which allows production of such products at a much greater rate than previously possible.